Things Change
by SugarTwist
Summary: It's Misty's 13th Birthday and she finally gonna tell Ash how she really feels! What will happen?
1. Today's the Day!

Chapter 1- Today's the Day  
  
"talking"  
*thinking*  
(authors notes)  
Pokemon translations   
  
As always Ash, Misty, and Brock are on there way to the next Gym in the Jhoto League. "I feel like we've been   
walking for hours! I hope you didn't get us lost again Ash" complained Misty. "Well If your so smart why don't you  
lead" Ash said. They started arguing again as usuall and as usuall, Brock would seperate them but not this time.   
" I'm to tired to do anything right now" Brock told Pikachu. They finally reached the Pokemon Centre and took   
and as they got there, they went to bed, everyone that is except for Misty. She just looked at Ash and sigh. Still   
thinking about Ash aren't you Togepi asked. Misty just nodded. Then why don't you tell him that you love him?   
Ash wouldn't think bad of you Togepi told her. "You know what Togepi, you're right! I'll tell him and I know   
when to tell him". When? Togepi asked. " On my birthday! It's tomorrow and thats the perfect time to show my   
love for him! Thanks Togepi". Your welcome. Now lets get to sleep. Misty fell asleep peacefully thinking about   
Ash.   
  
The next day, Misty was woken up bye a thunderbult by Pikachu. "CAN'T YOU JUST WAKE ME UP BY TUGGING   
ME LIKE ANY NORMAL PERSON!" she yelled. "Well sorry but you wouldn't wake up so Pikachu was my last   
resort". "Well I'm awake now so whats the deal?" she asked, hopeing that someone would remember her birthday.  
"We have to get to the next Jhoto league gym!" Ash told her. "Thats all? Nothing else?" she asked. Ash looked   
puzzled. " No what else is there to say Misty? Now come on lets go" he told her. Misty felt tears in her eyes while   
looking at the to boys walking ahead not remembering her most special day of the year. Togepi looked at her and   
and frowned. "I can't believe it" she said while crying. "They forgot my birthday........". She started to run away from  
them while still having tears in her eyes. Where are we going? Togepi asked her. She didn't stop or look at Togepi,   
she just said "Somewhere Togepi, Somewhere.........."   
  
Meanwhile, Ash suddenly got a funny feeling. "Umm Brock aren't we forgetting someone? Wait where's Misty?" Ash   
asked. Brock looked around him then shrugged. Later, after looking for Misty, Brock finally gave in. "Give it up   
Ash, we've been looking for hours and there's no sign of her anywhere" Brock told him. "This is worse than that birthday   
I had when I was turning 6" continued Brock. That hit the trigger "Misty's Birthday! I completely forgot!" yelled   
Ash. "So thats why she was acting all wierd today, I should have known. Hey Ash, do you think she's missing because   
we forgot her birthday?" Brock asked. "Wait you don't mean she ran away. But I thought she liked it here with us"  
Ash thought. "Don't you see Ash, we've been with her for more than 3 years and this year has to be special in   
someway. We're her closest friends and she expects us to at least remember her Birthday" Brock explained. "This  
is my fault, I'm her closest friend and she mostly expects me to remember. I just hope we can find her before anything   
bad happens to her" he told himself. Brock knew what Ash was thinking and put his arm on Ash's shoulder. "Ash, it's  
not your fault. We're all to blame. We'll continue to search for her tomorrow ok?". "I guess Brock, Thanks" Brock  
just nodded. Just then it started to rain. "We better find shelter before we get soaked" Brock told him. Ash argeed  
and ran with Brock to find shelter. All Ash could think about though was Misty...........  
  
Misty was miles away from anyone. The rain soaked her and she finally stopped and layed against a tree with Togepi   
under her jacket. Mommy, where are we? asked Togepi. After a while, still crying, Misty answered "Togepi, I don't  
know"  
================================================================  
Ya I know it's short -_- but this it only the first chapter. The rest of my chapters will be longer oh and please review!   
~Sugar*Twist~  
  



	2. Ethan to the Rescue!

  
Ok I tried to make it longer! Hope you like it!  
  
==========================================================  
  
Things Change  
  
Chapter 2- Ethan to the Rescue!   
  
  
The rain finally stopped and Togepi looked up at the sky, then at it's trainer. Mommy! Mommy!  
The rain stopped! Now we can get back to Ash and the others!. Misty didn't respond. Togepi soon  
realized that it's Mommy was unconscious.  
-------------------------------  
"Good thing the rain stopped" a 13 boy said to himself while walking through the woods. From   
the distance, he saw something or someone against a tree. He decided to check it out, "It might  
be a stray Pokemon" he assured himself. He ran up to the tree. "It's a girl and she doesn't look  
in good very shape" he told himself. He removed her hood from her head and instantly fell in love. *She's beautiful* he thought while blushing. He finally snapped out of it and nelt down beside her with worried eyes. "I have to get her to my house or she'll die staying out here any longer". With that he was about to lift her up when just then, an angry egg looking pokemon popped out of Misty's Jacket and landed right on the boy's chest making him fall over from shock. JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY MOMMY YOU MEAN OLD BOY! SHE'S NOT THAT TYPE OF GIRL SO YOU BETTER........ "Waoh! Waoh! I'm not doing anything with your mommy, I'm just taking her to my home before she dies ok? I'm sorry if I made you think the wrong idea of me" he told the overly excited Pokemon. Togepi calmed down and apologized. Oh I'm so sorry mister...... "Just call me Ethan ok?" OK "Whats your name little guy?" he asked the little bouncy egg Pokemon. Oh you can call me Togepi "Very pleased to meet you Togepi. I think we should get your mom to my home now ok?" OK Togepi said to Ethan. Ethan carried Misty while Togepi was on his shoulder. They were walking for about 10 minutes and took a break. "Well Togepi, we're half way there to the edge of where the ocean is. In order to get to my home, we have to cross the ocean until we reach an Island ok?" Ya sounds cool! cheered a happy little Togepi.   
------------------------------  
"James, Meowth, come quick! I found our next target!" Jessie said happly as they all gathered   
in a bush where Ethan, Misty and Togepi sat. "Good goin' Jess" Meowth said to her as they all watched  
Ethan, Togepi, and a still unconscious Misty. "What will it be this time, The good old hole in the  
ground trick" "Nope, I'll just use my new and improved Meowth Bot! It never fails" Meowth exclaimed.  
"Lets get to work gang............."  
--------------------------------  
"I think we better get going before it gets to late Togepi" Ethan said. "Ya OK! But...." "Don't   
worry, your mom will be just fine!" "OK lets go!" Ethan picked up Misty and started down the path   
when the ground started to shake. "Ah what's that?" Ethan exclaimed. Suddenly, a big huge Meowth   
looking robot appears.   
  
"Prepare for Trouble"  
  
"Make it Double"  
  
"To Protect the World From Devastation"  
  
"To Unite all People Within our Nation"  
  
"To Denounce the Evils from Truth and Love"  
  
"To Extend Our Reacher to the Stars Above"  
  
"Jesse"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket Blasts off in the speed of light"  
  
"Surrender now or Prepare to Fight"  
  
"Meowth thats rights!"  
  
"Ummm who are you people?" Ethan asked looking confused.  
  
Team Rocket falls over in Anime style. "You mean you don't know the famous Team Rocket!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Jessie yelled. "Uhhhh no" Ethan said still confused. "AHHHHH LETS TEACH HIM A LESSON JAMES AND   
STEAL ALL HIS POKEMON WHILE WE'RE AT IT!" "But Jess....wasn't that our original plan" "Oh whatever   
lets just get him" Meowth said annoyed. "Fine! Arbok, show this kid what Team Rocket's made of!   
Poison Sting!" Arbok comes out of his Pokeball and attacks. "If a battle is what you want, then   
prepare to lose. Blastoise, I chose you!" Blastiose comes out of his Pokeball and stands in front   
of Ethan to block Arboks attack. "Use Hydro Pump!" "Not so fast little boy" James yells. "Weezing,   
Smog attack" Weezing now sprays a very think layer of smoke. "-cough- -cough- Blastiose where are   
you?" Ethan called. "Over here little boy" Ethan heard Jessie as the fog cleared up. Ethan saw Team   
Rocket inside the big Meowth Robot with Blastiose stuggling to get free in the left claw. "Ah Blostiose!   
Try to get free" Ethan called but Blastiose was stuck and couldn't move. Suddenly Team Rocket turned a   
light colour of blue and unable to move. Blastiose got free and Hydro Pumped them into the air.  
"Another Plan"  
"Gone wrong"  
"I PAID A FORTUNE FOR THIS MACHINE"   
"Oh well"  
"We'll get them next time"  
"But for now"  
"Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting off again!" The trio called as they flew through the air until   
a star apaired. "I don't understand it? That was Confusing? Who could have done that attack?" Ethan   
said, confused himself. Then it hit him. He turned around seeing Togepi cheer with joy. "I must   
be crazy, that couldn't of been Togepi, he's way to young to do such powerful attacks. I guess   
we better get going now before it gets to dark" Ethan said while calling back Blastiose and picking   
up Misty.  
-------------------------------  
Ash lay in his sleeping bag only thinking about one thing, Misty. Pikachu was missing Misty   
too. He would try to cheer Ash up even though he knew it was Mission Impossible because he blamed   
himself that Misty ran away. He wanted her back. He wasn't going to give up looking for her.Something   
inside him knew that he would see her again. But another part inside him said that he lost her for good.   
Pikachu looked at Ash only to find him asleep.  
------------------------------  
"We made it Togepi. now all we have to do is get across the ocean" Ethan told Togepi at the edge of the   
forest. "Come on out Blastiose" he called as he threw his Pokeball into the water. As soon as everyone   
was on Blastiose, they were off. 15 minutes later, they reached the Island. Ethan called back Blastiose   
and took Misty and Togepi to his cabin type hut where was near the water. He took her into his room and   
called the doctor. He treated her and left. Ethan made a cute little bed for Togepi beside Misty and left   
to sleep in the guest room(A/N- What? did you think he was going to sleep next to Misty? He's not that kinda   
guy).  
-----------------------------  
"Ash, I know that you want to find Misty, so do I, but we've been searching for days and there's no   
sign of her anywhere. I'm sorry but...we have to give up" "How can you say something like that Brock?   
We can't give up. We'll find her. Just wait and see" Ash said to Brock even though he knew Brock was right.  
Misty where are you? Pikachu said quietly while looking up at the sky.  
----------------------------  
Misty woke up feeling a little dizzy. She looked beside he to see Togepi jumping up and down. MOMMY   
MOMMY YOUR AWAKE! Togepi said to a confused Misty. But then she remebered what happened and felt hot tears   
in her eyes but she held them back. She hugged Togepi and realized that she must of passed out on the tree.   
But where was she now? She looked around and saw a beautiful room with a roof made of straw and the rest of the   
room was made of wood. she could also see the beautiful sunlight comming from the windows on every side of her.  
"Your awake" Ethan said friendly while walking in the room. "I found you unconscious against a tree and brought   
you here. My name's Ethan" he told her. "My name's Misty. Thank you for saving my life Ethan" Misty told him. "Where   
am I though?" said Misty. "Oh let me show you" he told her while she got out of bed. He led her  
to the front door and opened it. "Welcome to Sea Lily Island (A/N- yes I made that up)" Outside was a beautiful ocean   
with sand everywhere you look. There was palm trees and people drinking cocanut water near it. There was water Pokemon   
everywhere you turn. It looked like the place to be if you wanted to enjoy yourself and have fun. Misty loved the   
smell of water in the air when she ran to the ocean. "Lets go swimming!" she asked Ethan while felling overjoyed. He nodded   
"Ok that sounds fun" "Oh wait I don't have a bathing suit" Misty said. "Oh thats ok just take this and go buy one" he said   
while giving he money and pointing to the store. "OK be right back" she said running to the store. 7 minutes later, she   
came out in a blue coloured bakini with a wrap. Ethan saw her and his heart stopped. "Wow" he said to himself. "Ready to   
go" she asked him. They both had a blast that day while he showed her around the island. She thought about Ash all the time   
because after all.....she does love him.  
----------------------------------  
How did I do? I hope you liked it! Please Review so I could continue and don't worry, it's a AAMRN all the way!  
Until the next Chapter...Ja Ne!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  



End file.
